Various personal devices such as watches, mobile phones, portable computing devices include one or more control interfaces which allow a user to control the device. These control interfaces may include one or more switches or buttons which are arranged to be manipulated by a user. These switches or buttons may be pressed, flipped, touched or otherwise manipulated by a user so that commands can be entered into the device.
The general structure of these control interfaces may include an external button or switch which is disposed on the exterior of a device's housing. These buttons are usually quite robust and is arranged to receive digital force from a user. Once these buttons or switches are manipulated by a user, the switches or buttons may transfer this force from the user's manipulation through the button to a more delicate actuator within the device housing.
Whilst these control interfaces provide a suitable method for users to control the device, these control interfaces may be a conduit for liquids or debris to enter the housing. Furthermore, some buttons or switches may protrude from a housing of the device and in turn risk being damaged during the service life of the device.